


It's Good to be Home (Final)

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	It's Good to be Home (Final)

Alex giggled as you lead him to your shared bedroom. You could feel the excitement exuding from him. As you reached for the door handle he took you by your hips, pushing you into the door.

 

“Now, now Alex.” You moaned, his growing cock pressed into your ass.

 

“I want to fuck you right here!” He growled in your ear, thrusting himself against your clothed ass.

 

“Mmm, I know you do baby. Come inside with me though.” You turned around to kiss him.

 

You sucked on his bottom lip as you gently caressed it with your tongue. Alex softly moaned then took in a sharp breath when you slid your hand down the front of his sweat pants to stroke his cock. He opened the bedroom door and you lead him in still stroking his cock. Both of his hands were holding your head as he furiously kissed and nibbled your lips.

 

“Alex. Sit.” You commanded him to sit on the bed.

 

He whined when you released your grasp from his cock and lost the warmth of your lips on his.

 

“Mus!” He whimpered pathetically.

 

“I’ll be right back.” You smiled, running your thumb across his bottom lip.

 

Alex watched you disappear into the bathroom. Quickly he stripped his clothes off and crawled into the bed, covering himself up from the waist down.

 

Earlier that day you had purchased a faux leather corset with open cups. You found the perfect pair of nipple clamps to go with it as well. The panties that came with the set was also a faux crotch-less leather. You picked up a riding whip and a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs.

 

“Muuusssss!” Alex whined. “C’mon!”

 

“Quit whining or you won’t get anything!” You snapped with a grin.

 

“Fine!” Alex pouted. You could almost hear him crossing his arms like a toddler.

 

You pulled up your black fishnet stockings, clamped them to your garter belt and opened the bathroom door. Alex had turned on the TV and was watching a match. His eyes looked from the TV to you and his mouth dropped open. His eyes lit up with a wide grin spread across his face. You had the riding crop in one hand and in the other the black fuzzy handcuffs swinging on the tip of your finger.

 

“Damn, Mus!” Alex growled deeply.

 

“I want Ivar.” You demanded.

 

“But...” Alex protested.

 

“No buts! Give me Ivar!” You hissed.

 

Alex grinned one last time before Ivar came out to play.

 

“Hvad er det, min dronning?” Ivar purred. **((“What is it, my queen?”))**

 

“I saw a video of you today, my king.” You began. “It was when you were away. You took over Alex and let me see just how much you missed me. I must admit, when I saw the video, it took everything in me not to please myself without you here.”

 

His eyes grew wide as he listened to you more intently. Ivar tilted his head from side to side while he licked his lips. You crawled up from the foot of the bed to straddle his lap. You took his hands, placing them over his head and handcuffed him to the headboard. Ivar’s eyes grew dark with lust. His muscles strained as he tested the cuffs.

 

“Now, I am going to give you so much pain but in the end so much pleasure. Do you agree? Do I have your permission?”

 

“Mmm...” Ivar started. “You know I don’t like this type of stuff. I need to be in control at all times.”

 

“I promise you will love it.” You smirked.

 

Ivar devilishly grinned. “All right, my love. If it will give you pleasure you may do what you will with me.”

 

Your lips crashed into his, tongues colliding with one another. Ivar lifted his knees to keep you in place.

 

“I love you, Alex!” You whispered in his ear.

 

“I love you too, Mus.” He smiled.

 

“It’s good to see you are already undressed for me, my king. We really should move this comforter though. Don’t you think?” You bit your bottom lip.

 

Ivar nodded and slid his legs flat back on the bed. You stood up long enough to pull back the blanket and expose his cock already rock hard and ready to go.

 

“Excellent!” You purred.

 

Ivar’s eyes continued to watch every move you made. His head tilted in curiosity when you straddled his lap again. His eyes grew wide at the wetness covering his cock.

 

“Crotch-less?” He mumbled.

 

“Mhm.” You licked his chin. “Just for you, my king.”

 

You slid your slick folds back and forth across his cock. Ivar held his breath. You lifted yourself up from his lap and crawled off of the bed. Ivar let out a long groan. You picked up the riding crop, smacking against your hand. Ivar wanted to pretend he didn’t like this, but you could see the excitement in his eyes and noticed his cock twitch as it grew more erect. He licked his lips in anticipation.

 

“I’m going to do two things to you. One,” You said. “I will scold you every time you wince. Two, I will do whatever I please to your body.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Ivar mewled.

 

“Good boy!” Your lip curled into a smirk.

 

You lightly smacked up his leg to his inner thigh. His eyes grew wider as you got closer to his cock. You smacked just close enough to his cock to make him jump.

 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Ivar. You were doing so good too.” You said in disappointment. “Well, now I must punish you.”

 

You spread his legs, kissing up the same path to his inner thigh. Ivar groaned as your hair brushed against his cock. You bit down hard on the same spot he had winced.

 

“Ouch! Fuck!” He roared.

 

“You flinched again.” Your face dark and twisted, you bit down once more.

 

Ivar hissed but didn’t move.

 

“Good boy.” You praised.

 

You smacked the crop softly up the other leg. His eyes grew wider the further up you got. You decided to go up just a bit further than the other leg. Sure enough, Ivar flinched. You grinned wickedly.

 

“Oh no, Ivar! Not again. You poor, poor boy!” You sneered as you started kissing up his other leg.

 

Ivar squirmed as your lips tickled his thigh. He held his breath as soon as you got to the spot he flinched. You circled your tongue around the area and bit down harder than before, taking in a big long suck. You wanted him branded. Ivar hissed out in pain but didn’t dare move.

 

“What a good boy you are!” You praised him.

 

Ivar gritted his teeth. “I am not a boy! I am a man! Jeg er din konge!” **((“I am your king!”))**

 

“Ooh! Look at you getting all tough, Mr. Tough Guy!” You mocked him.

 

“Be glad I can’t get a hold of you.” His face grew dark, his eyes even darker.

 

“Maybe later, love.” You sweetly smiled as you ran the crop in circles around his nipples.

 

He groaned as if he was not sure if he loved what you were doing or if he was protesting. You straddled his lap again. You were so turned on your juices had begun to slide down your thighs. Ivar felt every ounce of excitement your cunt gave him. His eyes closed tightly. All he wanted to do was grab your hips and help you ride him but he was stuck. Stuck in that god awful position with his hands above his head and cuffed to the bed. You circled your hips down against his cock.

 

“Oh fuck!” Ivar gasped.

 

“Mhm!” You purred. “Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to ride you like the stallion you are?”

 

Your breath swept across his earlobe. His whole body shivered as your tongue connected with the lobe.

 

“Fuck yes! Please!” Ivar begged.

 

“Mmm, not yet.” You grinned as you rolled your hips back and forth this time allowing the head of his cock to stroke your clit.

 

Ivar whined as he watched you near your completion. The way you used his cock to masturbate yourself turned him on more than he would ever let you know. His breath hitched in his chest when he felt your juices flow down over his cock. You threw your head back, screaming for him.

 

“Oh God, Mus!” His body was trembling with lust.

 

You released one of your nipples from the clamp. “Suck it!” You demanded.

 

You held his head to your breast as his tongue performed magic. Your hips rolled with the satisfying sensation his mouth was giving you. Cum dripped from your cunt and down his balls. Ivar whimpered in defeat. His mouth lazily suckled at your breast. His warm breath growing heavier with each roll of your hips. You released the clamp from your other breast.

 

“Suck this one too!” You shoved his face into your breast.

 

Your body quivered as the sucking increasingly grew harder. Ivar started to nip and bite your nipple. He bit down hard, pinching your sensitive nub between his teeth. He sucked in as hard as he could and pulled back, releasing your breast with a pop. You dug your nails in so deep, you tore the skin on his back in a few places.

 

“It was worth that.” Ivar hissed with a grin.

 

“You liked that, huh?” A wicked grin spread across your face.

 

“Mmm.” Ivar hummed. “I did.”

 

“Maybe I should give you some rest. I wouldn’t want you to blow your load before I completely use and abuse you.” You said as you trailed your index finger from his bottom lip down to the middle of his chest.

 

“NO! Please, no!” Ivar cried. “I’ll be fine! You know I can stay hard! Please, Mus!”

 

“Mmm...” You hummed in disagreement. “But what if you can’t this time? Hmm?”

 

“I-I can!” He begged.

 

You leaned forward, giving him a deep passionate kiss. You pulled away when he started moaning and thrusting his hips upward. He whimpered in frustration.

 

“I think I am going to go get a drink. Do you want one, my king?” You sweetly smiled.

 

“No! Please!” He begged. “Please don’t go!”

 

“But I must. You are getting too excited, my love.” You purred into his ear.

 

“Fuck! Don’t leave me like this!” His frustration turning to anger.

 

You wickedly grinned and licked his chin. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“FOR HELVEDE!” Ivar screamed as you crawled from the bed and went to get some water. **((“God damn it!”))**

 

You snickered as you went into the kitchen. Ivar kept screaming profanities in Danish and you could hear the handcuffs banging against the wooden bed frame. You slowly sipped your ice water and grabbed a beer for Ivar. You headed back into the bedroom.

 

“Look what I got for you!” You sang as you dangled the beer by the neck.

 

“FUCK YOU!” Ivar seethed. “FUCK YOU!”

 

“Aww! Is my little baby upset?” You said in a baby voice.

 

“I am not a baby! I am your king and I expect to be treated as such!” His voice boomed throughout the room.

 

All you could do was grin as you slowly walked heel-to-toe towards the bed. The look if fury slowly dissipated as he watched your hips swaying.

 

“Do you want some or do I just need to go pour it out?” You held up his beer.

 

“Give me some of that shit! I need it after what you just did to me!” He growled.

 

You straddled his lap. “I didn’t do anything, baby. I needed a drink.” You purred against his neck.

 

You tipped the bottle against his lips allowing him to take a long draw from it. By the time he was done drinking, he had nearly finished the bottle.

 

“Just wait until I am free! I am going to make you regret this!” He raged as his face turned bright red.

 

“Maybe. Let’s just see how much you love what I do to you.” You said licking your upper teeth.

 

“Fuck! Please, baby, please fuck me!” Ivar pleaded. “I’m so fucking hard!”

 

“King Ivar, this is a new side of you I have never seen.” You grinned. “Begging?”

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to take what I want when you have me fucking handcuffed to the fucking bed?” He seethed.

 

You lifted up on your knees, teasing the head of his cock with your slick folds. Ivar bucked upwards just barely getting the tip in. You reach between your legs to stroke his cock.

 

“My, how hard you are. Are you sure you want this?” You said as you sank down on his cock, allowing the tip to go in a bit further. It took all your power not to sink down on him and ride him.

 

“Yes!” Ivar whined.

 

“As you wish, my King.” You purred, your eyes locked with his.

 

Slowly you guided his cock deep inside you. Ivar’s mouth fell open as he let out a loud breath. He came forward to kiss you but you leaned back with your palms on his upper thighs. You rolled your hips back and forth. The drag of his cock inside you was maddening. You squeezed your walls around his cock painstakingly slowly. He groaned and his eyes fluttered shut.

 

“My king. Look at me.” You cooed.

 

“Hmm?” Ivar opened his eyes, his pupils were blown with lust.

 

You let out a shaky breath. “Look at me, my king! Watch me cum for you!”

 

You felt your face flush, hell, your whole body flushed! Ivar’s breath hitched in his chest as you squeezed his cock tighter. A chill ran up your spine, his piercing blue eyes looked through you.

 

“Faster! Mus, please? Faster!” Ivar begged with heavy breath.

 

You kept up the slow and steady pace but contracted longer and harder with each thrust. You felt the familiar tingling growing from your core. Slightly, you rolled your hips a little faster to allow the sensation to grow. You slid your hands up your leather corset to your breast, squeezing them tight.

 

“Fuck!” With his chest heaving, Ivar growled. “Fuck! I want to touch you!”

 

All you could do was moan. Ivar lifted his knees, causing you to sink further down on his cock. You whimpered as he filled you to the hilt. He lifted his hips from the bed, slamming himself into you as best as he could. The pleasure was taking hold of you. You dug your nails into his shoulders. You rocked back and forth on his cock furiously. Your slick slid down his thighs. Ivar moaned deep within his chest.

 

“Oh God, Ivar!” You wailed. “Alex! ALEX! ALEEEXXX!”

 

Ivar bounced his hips faster. Your body grew rigid, you writhed above him. Your walls milked his cock as hard as they could. Ivar burst out in heavy breathed grunts. His jaws clenched and his nostrils flared the harder he thrust into you. The sight of pure lust in his face drove you over the edge. You threw your arms around his torso, biting down on his shoulder as you lost yourself in a wave of electrical fireworks.

 

“FUCK!” Ivar screamed as your teeth sank into his soft flesh. His body convulsed under you as he spilled himself inside you.

 

“Whew.” You giggled.

 

“Well, shit!” Alex laughed. “Can you get these off of me now?”

 

“Mpfh!” You groaned and squeezed him tighter.

 

“My arms are asleep!” He whined.

 

“Fine, fine.” You smirked leaning over to the night table to get the key from the drawer. “You are going to be good now, aren’t you?” You said with mistrust in your eyes.

 

“Yes, Mus. I am.” He promised.

 

You fiddled with the cuffs for a minute. “Shit!” You mumbled.

 

“Shit? What shit?” Alex panicked.

 

“Wrong set.” You said.

 

“What the fuck? How many sets do we own?” Alex snickered.

 

You thought for a second. “Four, maybe five?”

 

“Why?” He said incredulously.

 

“I need a new set for each outfit, don’t I?” You licked his cheek and went to the bathroom to get the right set of keys.

 

On your way back to the bed, you swore you saw a predatory look in his eyes. You crawled back on top of him, pressing his face between your breasts as you released his hands. They fell down to his sides with a thump. You sat back down on his lap to kiss him. Soft at first, then the kiss deepened. His tongue played with yours. You felt a smile curl on his lips. He grabbed your hips, flipping you on your back.

 

“ALEX!” You screeched. “You promised!”

 

“Oh, it’s going to be good and hard and long!” His lips attacked yours.

 

He unzipped you corset from the front and flung it across the room. He stood on his knees looking down at you. His eyes trailed down your body to your crotch-less panties. He hooked his index finger around the string on one side, breaking them in one pull and then the other side.

 

“ALEX! I just bought those!” You huffed angrily.

 

“Fuck that! You don’t need panties. EVER!” His voice dropping a few octaves.

 

“But I liked those!” You pretended to pout.

 

“I didn’t. They got in the way!” He smirked. His lips crashed into yours again.

 

Alex slipped his hand between your legs. He dragged his index finger up your slick slit and licked it clean.

 

“I may need to eat that later.” He chuckled. “Where did you put those cuffs?”

 

Your eyes darted around the room hoping they were out of sight. Unfortunately for you, your eyes locked on them just as Alex’s did. The evilest, devilish grin spread across his face.

 

“No! No, Alex! Please!” You squirmed as you tried to get out from under him to get to the cuffs first.

 

“Oh yes! Yes Mus, yes!” The corners of his mouth turned up into a devilish grin.

 

Alex pinned down your wrists with one hand, his other hand cupped and massaged your breast. His mouth crashed into yours, tongues intertwining. He ground his semi-hard cock against your folds. You spread your legs wanting him to enter you. You felt his lips curl against yours. Alex slid his free hand down to your clit, circling it furiously. You moaned against his lips as he continued to kiss you deeply. You felt the familiar tingling sensation growing in your core. Alex’s lips traveled down your jaw to your neck. You began to quiver. Alex huffed out a quiet giggle as you came all over his fingers. He slowly brought you down from your high by lightly circling your sensitive nub.

 

“Mmm, that’s a good girl.” He purred in your ear. “I need you to do that again.”

 

He bit down hard on your shoulder and circled your clit again. This time you came almost immediately. You writhed and moaned his name.

 

“Scream for me, Mus!” Alex demanded. “Do it now!”

 

“ALEX!” You gasped out as he joins another finger to vigorously rub your clit.

 

He rolled his hips against your leg, stroking your thigh with his cock. His hot breath huffed in your ear as little moans escaped from him.

 

“Cum again!” His voice was hoarse. “Do it!”

 

He quickened his pace giving you no time to rest in between orgasms. You whimpered out in frustration. If only he would stop for a second to let you rest. Once more the intense tingling ran through your body. Your hips thrust upward involuntarily against his fingers. Your legs shook uncontrollably. Your arms, held down by Alex’s hand, jerked as your whole body quaked with pleasure. You breathlessly called his name.

 

“Again.” He said, looking down at you, his pupils blown with lust. “Fucking cum again!”

 

“I can’t, Alex! Please!” You begged.

 

“You can and you will!” He demanded.

 

“I’m so sore. Please, Alex!” You whined as his fingers began to quicken once more.

 

“Just one more, baby. Please?” He grinned. “Or four.”

 

It’s not like you had a choice. You were pinned down and he was in full control of you. God, you loved it! Every single minute of it. You just needed a minute. Your eyes closed tight as you felt another wave come over you. This one was stronger. This one felt different. This one was…

 

“OH FUCK ALEX!!” You screamed.

 

He pinned one side of your hips down with his. His cock throbbed against your thigh. It felt like he could cum at any second. Your eyes screwed shut tighter as the wave rolled through you. White stars filled your vision. You threw your free leg over Alex’s waist and pinned down his arm. He applied more pressure to your overly sensitive nub. Your body started to go numb. You panted and writhed. Your pulse quickened. You tried calling out for him but all you could get out was moans. You rolled your hips as best as you could against his fingers as you squirt over his fingers and down your ass. He helped you come to completion and gently removed his fingers. You opened your eyes to see him staring down at you with a grin on his face.

 

“Jesus, Alex!” You said in a raspy tone.

 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, Mus.” He smirked. “I am just getting started.”

 

“Fucking hell!” You whispered.

 

“And no, it won’t be Ivar. It will be all me.” He said, running his tongue over his dry lips.

 

“No Ivar?” You pouted.

 

“No Ivar! I can be just as ruthless as him.” Alex smirked evilly.

 

‘Oh, sweet baby Jesus!’ You thought to yourself as you looked up at Alex, his eyes fixed on yours. His face said it all. He was going to punish you worse than you tortured him. ‘He won’t be that bad, will he?’ You questioned just before he left you there, exhausted and spent from the punishment he had already put you through.

 

You closed your eyes for a moment just to concentrate on the lingering high when you heard Alex come back.

 

“Er du klar til mere?” He purred. **((Are you ready for more?))**

 

Your eyes fluttered open. Alex stood in the doorway, still naked as a jaybird, holding a feather, blindfold and some canned whip cream. As he walked towards the bed, he grabbed the handcuffs from the nightstand.

 

He stood in front of you, grinning just like Ivar. You knew then, things were about to get interesting. And you couldn’t wait.


End file.
